Jamas olvidarte
by revolth-TH
Summary: -Las cosas cambian...,un dia voy a tener que crecer,madurar y cambiar...pero eso jamas significara que llegue a olvidarte-


**Los personajes no me pertenecen,si no a su dueños originales para esta historia original**

Miles de juguetes estaban rodeando aquella habitación,libros apilados en los dos libreros alfabéticamente aquella habitación rosa,fotografías de su niñez,de su madre,hermano y ella juntos

Sophie abrió los ojos con algo de sueño,sonriente y con el cabello rubio desordenado hecho nudos,enseguida giro para ver la alarma del reloj...,ella rápidamente salto de su cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente,se habia olvidado de poner la alarma,y ahora,iba a llegar tarde a su primer dia de clases,entre todas las ropas que lanzaba para escoger el cojunto adecuado,no pudo notar aquella figura sobre un árbol,mirando con cierta curiosidad

Sophie Bennett ya tenia 15 años…pronto,cumpliría los 16 pronto,no faltaba mas que una semana para su cumpleaños y aquella le daba algo de alegría….en cierto modo

Mientras que su pequeña aventura de los guardianes habia acabado,…tuvo que recorrer,mientras las cosas cambiaban a su alrededor,mientras que todo se volvia diferente al pasar los años

Crecer….madurar….olvidar…

Esas palabras obligadas a cada niño en el planeta,que uno dejaba de ser un niño para ser un adulto,y aquello le habia dolido cuando sus amigos empezaron a alejarse de lo que habían creido,su hermano jamie y ella era los únicos que recordaban,pero desde que el se habia ido por sus estudios,todo se volvió duro,como ser la oveja negra entre todos,su madre le habia insistido muchas veces en que dejara esas cosas de ¨niña¨ y que madurara,muchos de ellos le habían molestado cuando dibujaba a su conejo de pascua o santa Claus y esas burlas siguieron y siguieron hasta que tuvo que ocultarlo,ocutarlo de sus supuestos ¨amigos¨,hasta de su madre…asi que a las fuerzas tuvo que comportarse como todos esperaban que fuera

Para que dejaran de señalarla,si crecer en el diccionario podría cambiar de definición,ella la cambiaria a ¨un cambio duro¨

Finalmente,la rubio miro su mesita de noche,sus gafas solian estar allí como toda mañana antes de levantarse,odiaba que tener que ponérselas,pero no tuvo mas remedio la puso sobre sus ojos verdes,de pronto todo se aclaro

Jamie Bennett repasaba las últimos párrafos de su informe,era algo sencillo,practico y informativo,esperaba que fuera digno de un 10,finalmente decidio guardarlo y enviarle el trabajo por correo al profesor de la universidad,guardo la laptop en su mochila y se retiro de aquel café dejando propina del capuchino,,cuando salio vio que era de noche,se habia pasado de la hora y el trabajo lo absorvio de nuevo,habia tenido realmente dias extresantes y sobre todo su pésimo compañero de habitación lo fastidiaba,no habían sido sus mejores días desde el comienzo en que empezó la universidad,el castaño solo alzo las manos al cielo pidiendo ayuda a dios y suspiro…recordando..

Extrañaba su hogar y aquello le dolia…

Al aceptar su beca,supo que tuvo una gran oportunidad de tener una gran carrera,un gran futuro…lo malo?,lo malo es que tuvo que dejar todo lo que quería,todos sus recuerdos,todo lo que conocía para llegar hasta Londres y estudiar su carrera

Recordo las lagrimas de sophie,pero su sonrisa,tristeza al saber que se separarían los hermanos tan unidos,el le habia enseñado a caminar,el habia oído llamar el nombre de su madre,el sobre todo habia estado para ella,para jugar,hacer travesuras,jugar en la nieve,soñar cosas maravillosas,sin duda extrañaba todo

Lo que no sabia el guapo castaño es que en que mañana por la mañana,un comentario casual,le haría participe de muchas cosas

Ella miro su reloj mientra sesperaba que las luz de semáforo cambiara a verde para cruzar,era un frio helado por la mañana por lo cual se abrigo bien para no resfriar,aquel dia haría una linda excurcion hacia la pista patinaje,un dia que no quería perder,cuando vio que la luz del semafaro cambio corrió hasta la parada del autobús ,casi lo perdia si el conductor no la hubiera visto,por lo cual subio pidiendo disculpas ,atravesando el pasadizo hasta encontrar asiento,habia un chico que tenia la vista perdida en la ventana,ella enseguida le beso la mejilla para despertarlo de su ensoñación

-que pasa que para distraído eh?-comento sonriente-

Drake jhonson,de 16 años,la miro sonriente,peli negro de ojos verdes,uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela de sophie,se habia mudado en el pueblo 2 años antes,primeramente,sophie nunca se fijo en el,ese tipo de chicos jamas le inspiraba confiaza a la rubia,pero drake se habia mostrado de lo mas encantador,coqueteándole cuando se retrabasa para ir a clases o guiñándole el ojo en lo almuerzos,tanto habia sido sus coqueteos e indirectas que por fin,la chica habia aceptado a ser su novia y ahora llevaban un año y medio estando juntos

Al principio se habia sentido amada con todo los chokolates en forma de corazón,las rosas en las clases y los globos en las épocas de san valentin,pero mientras que los meses avanzaron,sophie sintió la mirada de todas las chicas en su contra,de envidia o de que ahora se creía mejor que las demás,sintiendo cada vez mas sola….

-No mucho-respondio el pasando un brazo por la cintura-la nieve esta…

-Linda?...siempre me gusto esta época del año-

-…..iba a decir que no me agrada mucho-

Sophie lo miro extrañada

-drake es una de las mas lindas épocas del año-

Drake suspiro al comentario de su novia

-Solo que en donde vivía siempre hacia sol y era verano,el invierno jamas me gusto por que sentía demasiado frio

De pronto se produjo un silencio incomodo en la pareja ,sophie solo miro por la ventana los copos de nieve caer,los niños jugando,todo el mundo feliz…que tendría de malo aquella época del año?

Sin duda nadie le respondio,hasta que por fin llegaron hasta las afueras del bosque,a la pista del hielo,siempre la escuela daba este tipos de excursiones en el comienzo del año ,a todos les gustaba la idea de pasar un lindo dia en el hielo,drake se adelanto,ella cogio sus cosas y se preparo para salir del autobús hasta que alguien la empujo haciéndola caer ,sus dibujos y lápices cayeron por el suelo del autobús

-Oh lo siento chica loca,no me fije-dijo una voz con sarcasmo-

¨Oh no¨ pensó,vio lo que temia al levantar la mirada

Isabelle era de ojos azules profundos y cabello oscuro ondulado,cara de chica ensueño para los chicos,sobre todo,su padre era el alcalde del pueblo y pretendientes a monton,entre ellas la relación siempre habia sido tensa,de niñas ella siempre le jalaba el cabello o le hacia un tipo de broma que la hacia llorar,la pobre de sophie espero que con el tiempo ella la dejara en paz,pero no fue asi,desde el accidente de ¨copo de nieve¨ ella habia utlizado sus creencias del conejo de pascua,Jack frost y santa clous en ridiculizarla y que nadie olvidara ello

-N-no importa,yo…yo no me fije-

-eso es,a la próxima fíjate bien si?-

Ella dio una mirada a su atuendo,susurro a su amigas de al lado ,ellas no tardaron en reírse en coro,sophie solo trato de ignorarlas y recogio las cosas que se habían caído cuando tropezó,su bloc de dibujo y lapizes coloridos estaban por suerte intactos,sin ningún daño,paso las ojas distraída,el primero era un lindo retrato de su lindo conejo de pascua tal como recordaba,el segundo del gordo de santa clous,el ultimo del hada de los dientes…..aun recordaba como la habia asustado,pero siempre supo que no habia sido su intención,ella solo habia tratado de animrla,por ultimo…estaba su adorado Jack frost,sophie lo habia visto a la primera imresion como alguien divertido,incluso como la habia cargado en sus brazos ,ella rápidamente se abrazo a su cuello,por el sueño y por que ,le recordó como su padre la cargaba dulcemente

En esos momentos cuando crecio y aun recordaba Jack frost,debio admitir que era un chico realmente guapo,fuerte y…,las mejillas se sonrojaron,la rubiaa trato de apartar aquellos pensamientos,ella **tenia** un novio al cual quería,jack frost seguro solo la habia visto como la hermana pequeña de su gran amigo jamie….

-Hey niña,vas a seguir ahí?-

Miro sorprendida al conductor que la miraba con curiosidad,para su sorpresa vio que todo el mundo a habia dejado el auto bus,llendose sin ella,enseguida sophie se reprocho por haberse ido a su mundo de imaginación y olvidarse del resto,se incorporo rápidamente

-A donde precisamente se fueron!?-comento apresurada la rubia-

-Al lago congelado mas para el camino de la derecho señorita-contesto el conductor-

-Gracias señor!-

Sophie corrió lo mas que pudo siguiendo el camino que le habían dicho,sin duda,si la directora se enteraba de su ausencia,se crearía un gran problema y todo el mundo le hecharia la culpa a ella,mientras corria,un distraído conductor se puso a pensar,mientras giraba el azuzar de su chocolate caliente,meditando lo que acaba de decirle a la pequeño de ojos verdes…

-era el lago derecho….o el izquierdo?-

Sophie corrió hasta alcanzar el lago congelado según las indicacions,otra vez tuvo la sorpresa que nadie estaba allí,el lago estaba rodeado de pinos y nieve,pero no habia nadie allí,tal vez se adelanto al grupo,viniendo antes que ellos,asi que decidio restarle importancia,abrió la mochila y saco los patines de su hermano,colocándoselos entrando con cuidado en la nieve

Despues de empezar a tomar equilibrio,empezó a ir tomando mas velocidad,tenia toda esa pista de hielo para ella sola por unos instantes e iba disfrutarla,dibujando con los patines pequeños corazones,dando girots de categoría de un patinista experto,de repente empezó a reir y sonreir,recordando la vez que jamie le enseño a patinar,aquella vez habia tenido mucho miedo de caerse ,pero su gran hermano le habia dado confianza,comprensión

¨yo estoy aquí,mientas que este aquí,no dejare que te hagas daño¨

Y finalmente se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano,con valentía,tomados de la mano habían comenzado aquella vez a patinar entre risas,…,sophie de verdad,extrañaba ser una niña,alguien que jugaba sin preocupaciones y sin responsabilidades,pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para disfrutar,todos la habían dejado ,tuvo que verlos irse,asi que trato de pensar en las palabras

¨Pon la frente en alto¨

Miro el cielo azul,comenzaba a anochecer,tal vez..se habia equivocado de lago,justo cuando se disponía a irse olvido un detalle importante

Aquel lago nadie lo visitaba por que la pista de hielo jamas era segura cuando se quedaba alguien tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar,asi que el hielo comenzó a agrietarse ,a la primera sophie no lo noto mientras patinaba segura sobre la manta de hielo,pero entonces escucho el crujir ,como algo que resonó en su corazón,,entonces muy tarde,antes de que pudiera mover siquiera la mano,el hielo se abrió ante sus pies y ella sucumbio ante las aguas heladas del lago y aunque creyo que solo habia sido su imaginacion,llego a jurar que alguien grito además de ella…

Drake empezó a preocuparse,esperaba que sophie le acompañara en el recorrido hasta la pista de hielo,pero ella no acudió a su lado,sus amigos entonces lo jalaron de sus brazos entre bromas que lograron alejar su preocupación hasta llegar el objeto de facinacion preferido de su novia,el lago congelado,el sin duda no podía ver nada atrayente en todo ello,era solo agua congelada,en un clima frio,lo odiaba…siempre habia odiado el invierno,el siempre se habia enfermado en aquella época de niño y de ahí su odio hacia la estación,no comprendia por su novia podía soportar aquel clima horrible,frio y triste para el

Amaba a sophie,desde que la vio por accidente en los vestidores,vio la figura de una chica hermosa,una cintura perfecta,unas caderas anchas,un cabello rubio rizado cayendo por su espalda,un pecho maduro y redondo,piernas curveadas y ojos maravillosos,todo en ella le resultaba de lo mas encantador,pero no sus gustos,trataba de aparentar que aquello no le molestaba pero de lo contrario,aquello le resultaba fastidioso en ella

Asi que decidio hacerse un ladocon sus amigos para distraerse un poco de sophie,no supo cuando tiempo paso,tal ve horas,hasta que el dia comenzó a anochecer y se encendieron las luces colgantes,todos iban hacia la pequeña cabaña para tomar un chokolate caliente y reposar,asique comenzó a buscar a sophie entre las chicas,pero entonces….se dio cuenta que la linda rubia no estaba,empezó a preocuparse…

-Pasa algo drake?-pregunto su amigo-

-Sophie no esta!-

-Tranquilizate,estará con sus amigas seguro…-

-No…fue a buscarlas entre las chicas,ella no estaba ahí-

-….Buscaste bien?-

-Si…-

En unos cuantos segundos no tardaron en ir con los profesores,sophie Bennett se habia perdido y justo esa noche para su sorpresa una tormenta se avezino contra ellos, en aquella noche,todos sabían que nadie sobreviva solo a un tormenta …absolutamente nadie

Sophie nunca habia sentido el cuerpo tan helado,empezó temblar,a entrar en el panico,empezó a tratar de nadar hacia la superficie pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles,por mas que trataba de de salir,mas se hundia,los pulmones empezaban a exigirle aire,hasta que el cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse y cerro los ojos,dejaron escapar sus ultimas lagrimas o ella según creyo…a que aguien la sujeto por la cintura ,apretándola contra alguien que no pudo ver,llevándola hacia la superficie del lago ,con gran esfuerzo sacándola de las aguas heladas y recosndola en el bloque de hielo,todo era negro pero ella oia a alguien llamarla por su nombre con preocupación,apretándole el pecho tratando de sacarle el agua….penso en drake,pero lo descarto,el no sabia que ella estaba ahí

Asi que que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos,otorgándole el aire a sus pulmones,sintió calidez y salvación,de pronto sus pulmones reaccionaron ,sophie escupio el agua y respiro como pudo,abried¿ndo los ojos lentamente,primeramente su vista fue borrosa pero luego vio a un chico de cabellos de cabellos tan blancos como la nieve y tan azules como el cielo azul acurrucándola en sus brazos

-Jack…?

Su Jack frost la habia salvado.

**Bueno este es mi primer fic de el secreto de los guardianes,me gusto mucho la película y sobre todo los personajes que mas me encataron fueron Jack,jamie y la pequeña sophie,pensé esto por que quiero hacer un Jack x sophie en este fic,primeramente se me vino a la mente que un guardian como Jack nunca muere,pero tampoco envejece,asi que quedaría asi de joven,por lo cual sophie crecería hasta alcanzar una edad de Jack,por lo cual no pude de dejar juntos a ese par,además que la historia se desarrola años después de los sucecos con los guardianes,asi espero que por lo menos lean y dejen un comentario si les gusto n.n**


End file.
